


Первый поцелуй

by Elancy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Underage, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elancy/pseuds/Elancy
Summary: Тони наконец собирается духом и решает что-то делать со своей влюблённостью. Питер всё ещё придурок.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625237) by [Death_inspiresme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/pseuds/Death_inspiresme). 



Тони шаркал ногой, не в состоянии подавить вспыхнувшее волнение. Дверь напротив казалась такой внушительной, что на секунду он даже задумался над тем, чтобы уйти отсюда прямо сейчас, пока его никто не успел увидеть.  
— Успокойся, — повторял Тони себе. Это даже смешно. Он — Тони Старк. Он не должен так сильно переживать по поводу появления на вечеринке. Он должен просто постучать в грёбаную дверь. Но руки так и остались висеть по бокам, сжатыми в кулаки. Да чтоб его.  
— Эй, как жизнь? — кто-то позади окликнул его и заставил подскочить от неожиданности. Девушка с длинными тёмными волосами, собранными в растрёпанный хвост, смотрела на него пронзительным оценивающим взглядом. — Что ты делаешь? У тебя всё окей?  
Прокашлявшись, Тони запнулся на секунду, и уже открыл рот, чтоб ответить, но она успела обойти его и **громко** постучать. Прежде, чем он решил развернуться и убежать куда подальше, дверь открылась, и за ней показался…  
— Хэй! Эм-Джей! — Питер улыбнулся ей, и от одного взгляда на него у Тони в горле пересохло. Поверх растрёпанных кудряшек, на голове красовалась сверкающая бумажная корона, и, Боже, он выглядел очаровательно. — Спасибо, что пришла!  
— Я здесь ради торта, придурок, — возразила Эм-Джей, хотя её голос определённо был пропитан нежностью. Она показала язык, а Питер в ответ закатил глаза. Девушка шагнула в дверной проём и крикнула через плечо: — Эй, кстати, Железный человек у тебя на пороге выглядел перепуганным.  
Чёртчёртчёрт. Большие карие глаза посмотрели на Тони впервые, и он заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что это не выглядит как гримаса.  
— Привет.  
— Ой! Мистер Старк, простите, я не заметил… а вы… вы уже… В смысле здравствуйте, — растерянное лицо Питера залилось краской, а на губах появилась смущённая улыбка. — Я не думал, что вы придёте.  
— Конечно я бы пришёл, паучок. Ты же меня пригласил, — ответил Тони, улыбаясь и всем естеством надеясь, что пацан не станет затрагивать «Железный человек у тебя на пороге выглядел перепуганным» тему, но Питер лишь пригласил его войти. Внутри фоном играла спокойная поп-музыка, а сам дом был полностью украшен фиолетовыми и голубыми шариками. Несколько подростков расположились на том же диване, на котором Тони сидел, когда впервые пришёл сюда. Кажется, они о чём-то возбуждённо спорили.  
— «Монополия», — объяснил Питер, проследив за его взглядом. Он захлопнул дверь и посмотрел на Тони из-под длинных закрученных ресниц. Мужчина часто ловил себя смотрящим на них, думая, почему же они не запутываются каждый раз, когда парень моргает. — Спасибо вам большое, Мистер Старк. Я очень ценю то, что вы всё же здесь.  
— Да без проблем. И пожалуйста, ты можешь называть меня «Тони». Тебе исполняется семнадцать, нет необходимости в таких формальностях.  
— Оокей… Тони. Круто выглядишь, кстати. Реально круто. В смысле… ты всегда, но… чёрт, — голос Питера сорвался, и тот покраснел ещё больше, чем до этого. Тони наконец позволил себе выдохнуть, потому что он очень, и даже слишком, тщательно взвешивал варианты наряда для праздника в честь семнадцатилетия. Однако Питер продолжал спотыкаться о свои же слова и выглядел так отчаянно, что Старку пришлось протянуть руку и остановить его.  
— Ты тоже круто выглядишь.  
Тони хотелось бы добавить: «Ты выглядишь невероятно. Ты вообще самое красивое, что я когда-либо видел, и самое милое, и самое прекрасное…». Боже, сколько ему, двенадцать? Он определённо безнадёжен. В попытке успокоиться, мужчина протянул руку к бумажной короне Питера и ухмыльнулся:  
— Особенно с этим, — и тут же поперхнулся воздухом, когда заметил, что надпись на короне гласила: «Принцесса Дня Рождения».  
 _Всё действительно идёт гладко, Старк._  
— Боже, — щёки Питера стали такого же очаровательного розового оттенка, как и его корона. Дрожащие пальцы перебирали волосы, а случайные пряди лезли в глаза. — Это. Да. Я проиграл спор и Нэд сказал, что я должен проходить в этом весь вечер.  
Тони нервно сглотнул, и прежде, чем начал бы думать об этом слишком много, он потянулся к парню, пригладив выбившиеся кудряшки обратно.  
— На тебе это выглядит очень мило, — улыбнулся он.  
Рот Питера немного приоткрылся, и тот просто уставился в ответ. На секунду Старку  
показалось, что вот этот момент, когда он всё же перегнул палку, но затем Питер ответил на его прикосновение, и сердце Тони чуть не подорвалось.  
— Это что, Тони Старк?! — закричал кто-то из гостиной так, что они буквально отпрыгнули друг от друга, а Питер вжался спиной в дверь. — ОЙМОЙБОГ, это же Тони мать его Старк! Он здесь!  
Неловко вышло, конечно. Тони помахал рукой парню, во всю глазеющему на него. Затем из кухни вышла Мэй, она несла кувшин с соком и выглядела довольно измотанной.  
— Следим за речью! — прикрикнула она. Получив в ответ короткие извинения, Мэй повернулась к Тони и одарила яркой улыбкой. — Тони! Проходите, присоединяйтесь, сейчас принесу вам напиток. Питер, ты не сказал мне, что он приедет.  
Тони бросил короткий взгляд на парня. Тот всё ещё стоял у двери, навалившись на неё, кончики его ушей окрасились в розовый. Питер прокашлялся и ответил:  
— А, да. Я как раз только что пригласил его зайти.  
Вокруг Старка быстро собралась галдящая куча подростков, просящая автографы или фото. Что ж это будет долгий вечер.

* * *

Они закончили играть в «Монополию» и задули свечи. К слову, под конец праздничной песни Нэд попытался окунуть Питера лицом в торт, от чего тот с успехом увернулся. Ну, паучье чутьё, всё такое…  
Тони уселся на край стола, наблюдая, как подростки продолжают развлекаться. Через какое-то время он извинился и отошёл в ванную. Возвращаясь обратно, Тони проходил мимо того, что, насколько он помнит, являлось комнатой Питера. Дверь была немного приоткрыта.  
— Мистер Старк, подождите. В смысле, Тони, — Питер распахнул дверь, застав его врасполох.  
— Питер. Ты что тут делаешь?  
— Мне был нужен небольшой отдых ото всех. Местами это очень утомляет, — сказал парень, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — И, эм… Я ещё хотел сказать, ну знаете… Спасибо. После всего, во что вас втянули сегодня вечером. Это ведь не совсем то, к чему вы привыкли.  
— Нет-нет, мне всё понравилось. Не забивай этим голову, — заверил его Тони, одарив мягкой улыбкой. — Твои друзья напомнили мне о том, какими мы были в вашем возрасте. Хотя на наших праздниках алкоголя было значительно больше!  
Это заставило парня рассмеяться, а в уголках его глаз появились небольшие морщинки.  
— Кстати, раз уж вы здесь, вы не против, если я вам кое-что покажу? Я сейчас занимаюсь новой разработкой.  
— Да, конечно, — Тони зашёл в комнату, и когда пацан захлопнул за ними дверь, на него нахлынула волна воспоминаний. — Помнишь, как первый раз пришёл сюда? Ты выглядел, будто вот-вот отключишься, когда меня увидел.  
— Что… Не правда! Просто это стало большим сюрпризом! Не каждый день на моём диване сидит Железный человек, — проворчал Питер. Затем его взгляд смягчился, и парень вздохнул: — Это было, когда?.. три года назад?  
Три года. Тони в это даже с трудом верилось. Он до сих пор помнит, как смотрел на мальчика, сидящего на кровати, настоящего ребёнка, который говорил о своих силах, и о том, как хочет помогать людям. Каким самоотверженным и добрым был Питер уже тогда. Теперь Тони смотрит, как тот же парень, с невероятным энтузиазмом, рассказывает об улучшенной версии паутиномётов для своего костюма, доставая разноцветные заметки из ящика стола. От этого Старка просто переполнил внезапный прилив нежности.  
— Короче, всё будет примерно так. Надеюсь, что будет работать как планируется, — закончил Питер, немного запыхавшись. — Что вы думаете?  
— Я думаю, что это просто нереально, Питер. Ты превзошёл самого себя! — пока парень покраснел, Тони набрался уверенности продолжить. — Я серьёзно. Боже, это потрясающе! Ты невероятный!  
— Вы правда так думаете? — пробормотал Питер, присаживаясь на кровать напротив. Он склонил голову и стал рассматривать свои руки. Когда парень поднял взгляд, упрямый локон снова упал ему на глаза. Тони потянулся вперед и, упираясь руками в колени, поймал его тёплый взгляд.  
— Я правда так думаю от начала и до конца. Ты очень особенный, Паркер.  
Питер улыбнулся ему. Настоящей, широкой улыбкой, и у Тони появилось непреодолимое желание его поцеловать. Поэтому он сделал это. Сократив небольшое расстояние между ними, он поймал губы Питера, веки, подрагивая, закрылись, а сердце под ребрами билось буквально оглушающее, Тони слышал каждый удар. Поцелуй был короткий, когда мужчина отстранился, сердце уже билось чуть ли не в горле.  
Парень просто смотрел на него своими большими карими глазами, его лицо покраснело сильнее, чем Тони когда-либо видел, и на секунду он подумал: «Твою мать. Провтыкался как только мог. Просто отлично». Внутри всё скрутило от нервов.  
Питер дотронулся подрагивающими пальцами до приоткрытых губ и посмотрел Тони в глаза.  
— Вы… Вы поцеловали меня.  
Вот чёрт. Хочется провалиться под землю и никогда оттуда не выползать. Похоже, Тони Старк умрёт прямо здесь: на деревянном стуле, в этой ботанской комнате с постерами фильмов на стенах.  
— Вы поцеловали меня, — повторил Питер. — Почему?  
— Слушай, прости, мне не стоило, я не знаю почему я это сделал, — Тони спотыкался о слова и был практически уверен, что краснеет сейчас так же сильно как и Питер. Господи, ему очень стыдно. Он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: — Я просто думал какой ты невероятно умный и добрый, как весело с тобой проводить время, и, Боже, ты даже не представляешь какой ты красивый, такое чувство, что в тебе всё идеально.  
В этот раз Питер прервал его, поцеловав. По крайней мере, попытавшись. Их лица столкнулись, Тони дёрнулся назад, чуть не ударившись головой о стену, и случайно прикусил Питера за губу. Они отстранились, и у мужчины вырвался болезненный стон, когда он дотронулся до своего носа. Питер сделал то же самое, при этом вид у него был абсолютно перепуганный.  
— Чёрт! О Боже, прости, я не хотел, — в этот момент Тони не смог сдержаться и громко рассмеялся, да так, что почти не получалось набрать воздуха. На глазах же выступили слезы, потому что эмоции были очень странные и смешанные. Питер позволил себе короткий сдавленный смешок, его глаза тоже заслезились.  
Пацан так тепло улыбался, что когда тот сказал: «Можешь поцеловать меня ещё раз?» — Тони сделал это без колебаний. Этот момент был очень нежным. Старк прижал к себе лицо Питера, чтоб углубить поцелуй. Парень, не очень опытный в таких вещах, несколько раз сталкивается носом с щекой Тони, что сопровождается тихим: «Блин, прости», но Старк находит это милым, он находит милым Питера. Именно так должен выглядеть идеальный поцелуй. Именно таким он хотел их первый поцелуй с Питером Паркером. Когда они отстранились, губы парня были ярко-розовыми и немного припухшими, блестящими от слюны, а взгляд его ореховых глаз стал затуманенным. Твою мать, как Тони могло так повезти? Старк в курсе, что снаружи куча народу, что кто угодно может вломиться к ним, хоть в эту секунду, не дай Боже это будет Мэй. Да, то, что у них есть сейчас будет сложным, но Питер того стоит.  
Хриплый, довольный смешок пацана заставляет Тони улыбнуться в их следующий поцелуй.


End file.
